


New Romantics.

by Beluly



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020, also Suki, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beluly/pseuds/Beluly
Summary: Katara found out that life as the ambassador of the southern water tribe was very easy having a good counterpart.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 36





	New Romantics.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for every Zutara out there. The Zutara defense squad and my partner in crime, my Kyoshi.

It’s been one year since they started dating. She was 19 at that time.  
Things with Aang didn’t work. Not because of him but because of her. Even if she tried, and she tried, she wasn’t in love as he was and she knew she would never be. She was 17 when she decided it was over.   
She had a whole year to understand what she wanted to do with her life. And to understand herself.  
In that time she went back to the pole, helped with politics, helped Sokka with the plans for the city, helped Pakku teach the new waterbenders there but she knew she could do so much more. 

That’s when she wrote a letter to him. Awkwardly at first. Just telling him a short story of how life was going there in the pole, saying that Sokka really missed him and then she asked. Can I visit you?  
He never replayed a letter so fast in his life. Of course you can. I will be waiting for you. 

And since the day she arrived, she never left Caldera.   
At the beginning she promised it was just for a couple of weeks. She was happy to be there, chatting with Suki and helping Zuko with anything he needed, after all she was a good politician...one that wasn’t calm or polite but a good one after all. And they were a good team when they were together anyway.   
Those weeks turned in a month. She was happy sharing her afternoon drinking tea with him, reading scrolls, and training together when they had time. It was so...so domestic. And it felt good.  
She always believed that home is not a place but a person and she was certainly feeling that foreign palace was her home because it was Zuko’s home.

They were a team. After two months in caldera it was obvious that she was not coming back. She was now the ambassador for the southern water tribe. Working non stop with Zuko, trying so hard to help the people. To help him.   
She loved his ideas of using the money of the vault to help the repairs in the kingdoms but some people begged to differ. That’s why Suki was there, taking care of his security and also being a good friend for him and for her too.

“You like him, don’t you?.” Suki said abruptly. Katara was supposed to drink the afternoon tea with him but he had an urgent meeting with some lord so he sent Suki to let Katara know. 

“What?” Oblivious. Katara was acting like she didn’t know that. Like she didn’t realize that a long time ago. 

“Katara, don’t lie to yourself.” Suki left, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She was scared. What if Zuko didn’t love as much as she loved him. No, that was not the question because there was another step before love. What if he even didn’t like her the way he liked him.  
But at the same time her mind imagined what could be if he really did love her. They could start a family. The family she has always wanted and she knew he was so kind with kids, she had been there when he first met Kiyi.   
She was a mess. How could she have been thinking that when she didn’t know if he was into her at all? 

After that little conversation, Katara couldn’t take it anymore.  
If he didn’t like her, it was fine but she needed to know. She needed to be sure she wasn’t letting herself hope for something that would never happen.  
She waited until dinner to ask him, actually to confess her feelings. “I like you.” She said without elaborating. “And it’s okay if you don’t, but I need to know bec-“ she couldn’t finnish because suddenly her face was being cupped and he was looking at her like she was the sun.   
He didn’t say anything but acted upon his lack of words. He kissed her and it was the first time she felt butterflies in her stomach. And she understood that that’s the way you are supposed to feel when the person you love is kissing you.

One year after that, everybody in the palace was used to her presence. They called her lady Katara and treated her in the same respect they treated Zuko. Maybe they knew what was coming. It looked like the only person that wasn’t expecting that, was her. 

Sitting by the turtleduck pound, she was playing with the water. Summer in Caldera was something else so she really needed some cold water to relax. 

“Hey, Katara.” 

“Zuko!” He was smiling at her but there was something else in his golden eyes...was he nervous?

“Is there something wrong?” 

“No! It’s just…” He sat next to her, a hand in the back of his neck. Those fire lord robes looked so hot yet he looked unbothered. She wondered how he managed that. Looking regal even on the most hot and tedious day. “I want to ask you something...I’ve been thinking and thinking and I’ve realized that there’s no sense waiting more.” 

“Waiting more?” She was getting anxious. “What do you mean?” 

Zuko searched into his robe for something. Something that was very special for him and eventually was going to be special for her. It was a golden crown. A crown for a fire lady but there was a particularity, it was not shaped in the form of a flame but in a moon. “Would you marry me?” 

She was shocked. The crown, the way he looked at her like she was his sun, his proposal. Oh how happy she was. “Yes!” Tears were going down her eyes. “Oh spirits, yes Zuko. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” 

And they closed that proposal, kissing lovingly while the sun was going down. They were a team, an amazing team, this was just what had to happen and Katara couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I know is very fluffy and cute but I can’t help myself. They deserve so much. 
> 
> This is for Zutara week 2020 day two, prompt counterpart.  
> The title is inspired by New Romantics by Taylor Swift.


End file.
